Physical vapor deposition (PVD) and low pressure Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) sources are used for deposition of coatings and surface treatment. Conventional metal vapor sources such as electron beam physical vapor deposition (EBPVD) and magnetron sputtering (MS) metal vapor sources can provide high deposition rates. However, the low energy of the metal vapor atoms and the low ionization rate of these processes result in coatings with low density, poor adhesion, poor structure and morphology. It is well established that assistance of the coating deposition process with bombardment by energetic particles dramatically improves coatings by densifying the depositing materials, reducing the grain size and improving coating adhesion. In these processes, the surface layer is affected by a high rate of bombardment by energetic ions which modifies the mobility of depositing metal vapor atoms and, in many cases, creates metastable structures with unique functional properties. Moreover, ion bombardment of the coating surface influences gas adsorption behavior by increasing the sticking coefficient of gases such as nitrogen and changing the nature of adsorption sites from lower energy physic-sorption sites to higher energy chemi-sorption sites. This approach is especially productive in the deposition of nanostructured composite coatings with ultra-fine or glass-like amorphous structures.
There are two different approaches to provide ion bombardment assistance during PVD or CVD processes. Ion beam assisted deposition (IBAD) is a method which holds great promise for forming dense ceramic coatings on polymers and other temperature sensitive materials. The IBAD process is typically carried out under vacuum (˜1×10−5 Torr) in which a ceramic is thermally evaporated onto a substrate and simultaneously bombarded with energetic ions. The ion beam causes the deposited atoms to mix with the substrate, creating a graded layer, which can improve coating adhesion and reduce film stress. The impinging ions also produce a “shot-peening effect” which compacts and densifies the layer thereby reducing or eliminating columnar growth.
For example, during the IBAD processing of diamond-like carbon (DLC) films, carbon is evaporated by an electron beam source or sputtered by a magnetron source. Ion bombardment is provided by an independent broad-aperture ion beam source such as an argon ion beam. Such argon ion beams do not change the chemistry of the growing films and only influences its structure, morphology, binding energy and atom-to-atom bonding by lattice network modification. Addition of an appropriate gaseous precursor to the ion beam results in doping of the growing DLC films thereby providing a chemical vapor assistance during the IBAD process. An example of such silicon doping of DLC films are deposited from an Ar+SiH4 ion beam. Fluoride can be added to the films via an Ar and fluorohydrocarbon ion beam, nitrogen can be added by using an Ar and N2 ion beam, and boron can be added by using Ar+BH4 ion beam. IBAD is a flexible technological process which allows control of coating properties in a broadened area by variation of the processing parameters: the ion beam composition, ion energy, ion current and the ion-to-atom arrival ratio.
Although the IBAD process works reasonably well, it has limitations due to its line-in-sight nature which is detrimental to achieving uniform coating distribution over complex shape components when the conformity of the coating deposition process is important. In addition, the IBAD process has limited scale up capability. The plasma immersion ion deposition (PIID) process overcomes some of these limitations by providing a low pressure plasma environment which effectively envelops the substrates to be coated within the uniform plasma cloud. This results in a highly uniform rate of ion bombardment over both 3-D complex shape substrates and large loads. The PVD or CVD process is used to generate vapor species for treatment of the substrate surface. In contrast to IBAD, the PIID is a non-line-of-sight process capable of treating complex surfaces without manipulation. PIID utilizes plasma generated from a gas discharge that fills in the entire processing chamber thereby allowing complex compositions and architectures to be coated. Examples of plasma immersion ion treatment include ionitriding, carbonitriding, ion implantation and other gaseous ion treatment processes that may be performed by immersing a substrate to be coated in a nitrogen containing plasma under negative bias. In addition, the electron current extracted from the plasma when substrates are positively biased can be used for pre-heating and heat treatment processes. Clearly, the non-line-of-sight processing feature presents numerous advantages over the line-of-sight processing, particularly for the efficient processing of a large quantity of object and 3-D objects. The ionized gaseous environment used during the PIID processes can be generated by applying different types of plasma discharges, such as glow discharge, RF discharge, micro-wave (MW) discharge and low pressure arc discharge. Low pressure arc discharge is particularly advantageous in that it provides a dense, uniform highly ionized plasma over large processing volumes at low cost. In the arc discharge plasma assisted coating deposition or ion treatment processes, substrates are positioned between the arc cathode and the distant arc anode within the arc discharge plasma area. Thermionic filament cathodes, hollow cathodes, vacuum arc evaporating cold cathodes, and combinations thereof can be used as electron emitters for generating a gaseous low pressure arc plasma discharge environment. Alternatively, the conductive evaporative material itself can be used as a cathode or an anode of an ionizing arc discharge. This latter feature is provided in the vacuum cathodic arc deposition processes or in various arc plasma enhanced electron beam and thermal evaporation processes.
Deposition of a reacted coating like CrN may be accomplished by various physical vapor deposition techniques such as cathodic arc deposition, filtered arc deposition, electron beam evaporation and sputter deposition techniques. Electron beam physical vapor deposition (EBPVD) technology, both conventional and ionized, has been used in many applications, but is generally not considered a viable manufacturing technology in many fields because of batch-processing issues, difficulties of scaling up to achieve uniform coating distribution across large substrates and because of the difficulty of multi-elemental coating composition control due to thermodynamically driven distillation of the elements with different vapor pressures. In contrast, magnetron sputtering (MS) based PVD is used for a wide variety of applications due to the high uniformity of magnetron coatings at acceptable deposition rates, precise control of multi-elemental coating composition and the ability of the MS process to be easily integrated in fully automated industrial batch coating systems. Cathodic and anodic arc enhanced electron beam physical vapor deposition (EBPVD) processes dubbed hot evaporated cathode (HEC) and hot evaporated anode (HEA) respectively have demonstrated increased ionization rate, but suffer from arc spots instabilities and non-uniform distribution of the ionization rate across the EBPVD metal vapor flow. In these processes, the arc discharge is coupled with evaporation process making it difficult to provide independent control of ionization and evaporation rates in HEA and HEC processes. Therefore, it is extremely difficult to integrate PA-EBPVD processes in fully automated industrial batch coating systems.
Sputter techniques are well known in the art as being capable of cost effectively depositing thick reacted coatings although films beyond about one micron tend to develop haziness due to crystallization. The crystallization phenomenon or columnar film growth is associated with the inherent low energy of depositing atoms in sputter deposition techniques thereby creating an opportunity for energetically favored crystal structures. These crystal structures may have undesired anisotropic properties specific for wear and cosmetic applications. Various approaches have been developed over the last decade to enhance the ionization rate in a magnetron sputtering process. The main goal of these approaches is to increase the electron density along the pass of the magnetron sputtering atoms flow thereby increasing ionization of metal atoms by increasing the frequency of electron-atom collisions. The high power impulse magnetron sputtering (HIPIMS) process uses high power pulses applied to the magnetron target concurrently with DC power to increase electron emission and consequently increase the ionization rate of metal sputtering flow. This process demonstrates improved coating properties in the deposition of nitride wear resistant coatings for cutting tools. In the HIPIMS process, improved ionization is achieved only during short pulse times, while during pauses, the ionization rate is low as in conventional DC-MS processes. Since the pulse parameters are coupled with magnetron sputtering process parameters in the HIPIMS process, the sputtering rate, which is found to be almost three times lower than that of the conventional DC-MS process, can be adversely affected. Moreover, the high voltage pulses in the HIPIMS process may induce arcing on magnetron targets resulting in contamination of the growing films.
In order to generate a highly ionized discharge in a vicinity of magnetron targets, an inductively coupled plasma (ICP) source can be added in the region between the cathode and the substrate. A non-resonant induction coil is then placed parallel to the cathode in essentially a conventional DC-MS apparatus, immersed or adjacent to the plasma. The inductive coil is generally driven at 13.56 MHz using a 50Ω rf power supply through a capacitive matching network. The rf power is often coupled to the plasma across a dielectric window or wall. Inductively coupled discharges are commonly operated in the pressure range of 1-50 mTorr and applied power 200-1000 W resulting in an electron density in the range of 1016-1018 m−3 which is generally found to increase linearly with increasing applied power. In a magnetron sputtering discharge, metal atoms are sputtered from the cathode target using dc or rf power. The metal atoms transit the dense plasma, created by the rf coil, where they are ionized. A water cooled inductive coil placed between the magnetron target and substrates to be coated adversely affects the metal sputtering flow. The MS setup is therefore much more complicated, expensive, and difficult to integrate into existing batch coating and in-line coating system. These disadvantages are also true for the microwave assisted magnetron sputtering (MW-MS) process. In the MW-MS process, the vacuum processing chamber layout must be re-designed to allow the metal sputtering flow crossing an ionization zone. However, the RF, MW and ICP approaches to ionizing the PVD process experience difficulties with plasma distribution uniformity over a large processing area, which is an obstacle for integration into large area coating deposition systems.
Another prior art technique for producing energetic ions is plasma enhanced magnetron sputtering (PEMS) which has a thermionic hot filament cathode (HF-MS) or hollow cathode (HC-MS) as a source of ionized electrons to increase the ionization rate in the DC-MS process. In the HF-MS process, a distant thermionic filament cathode is used as a source of ionizing electrons making this process similar to the HC-MS process. However, this process typically exhibits plasma non-uniformity and is difficult to integrate in industrial large area coating systems. Moreover, both hot filaments and hollow arc cathodes are sensitive and degrade quickly in the reactive plasma atmosphere. The disadvantages of these plasma generating processes are overcome by utilizing a cold evaporative vacuum arc cathode as a source of electrons for ionization and activation of a vapor deposition processing environment.
The cosmetic appearance of the conventional cathodic arc deposited films includes particulates of un-reacted target material called macros that renders the deposited film with defects undesired in applications requiring specific wear, corrosion and cosmetic properties. However, arc deposited films do not have a crystalline character unlike sputtered films because the arc evaporation process produces highly ionized plasma with a high energy of depositing atoms believed to effectively randomize crystal structures in the developing film.
Accordingly, there is a need for additional techniques of producing energetic particles in coating processes to produce improved film properties.